


For the King

by belsealina



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belsealina/pseuds/belsealina
Summary: This prompt #1 of a series of writing prompts that I like. The first one is inspired by all of the royal/fantasy movies I've watched over the years.
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094261





	For the King

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - “If I die tonight, donate all my organs to those in need, except for my middle finger- give that to the King.”
> 
> This is my first time im posting on here lol. Please leave any constructive criticism in the comments!

It was dusk, and it was quiet. The only sound you could hear throughout the kingdom is the sound of metal scrapping metal. He stood in his chamber, wondering if this is the last time he will ever be in that room. He wonders if he’ll ever see the roaming fields. He wonders if he’ll ever see her ever again. He keeps wondering and wondering and wondering what will happen to him.

“Your Highness?” Collen knocks on the door. The knock stirred me from the pits of my thoughts. “Yes, come in.” She opens the door slowly to not disturb me. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? It’s not too late to turn back.”

“I must do this, for the sake of the kingdom and all of the region.”

“We both know you don’t want to do this.”

“This was never my choice. But my father’s.”

She looks at me with a pity in her eyes, a pity that someone shows a small boy when they lose their mother. I am not just some small boy. I am.. I am..what am I?

I get up from the chair and stare outside from my window. There I see thousands of soldiers gathering themselves to fight for a king who doesn’t even care about them. All the king wants is the money and the power the role of a king comes with. He was never a kind man, even when I was a boy. All these years, I’ve waited patiently for him to step down from the throne. All these years, the hatred I’ve built up is now finally at its brim. I was so close, so close for one victory in my life. But now, it’s all gone to shit. 

“Do you think I could be a good ruler, Collen?”, I ask her. She hesitates before giving me an answer, thinking which is the right one. “Well, I think you could be a great ruler, better than your father ever was. But do you think you’re up for the challenge? Being a warrior is easy, but governing is harder.” Collen stops herself. She continues, “Do you want to become a ruler for the people, or for yourself, to prove that you are a better man than the King ever was?” Her question stops me in my tracks. Why **_do_ **I want to become king? As I toil with this question in my mind, Collen wonders in her mind what will happen if I do also. 

Why do I want to become king? The answer I want is: I’ll be the best King this kingdom has had in ages. The real answer: to be better than my father. The other option was never even a choice in the beginning. But then, a bright light appeared in my mind. There is only one way to defy him, and the only way to do it is if I’m still alive to carry it out. 

“If I die tonight, I declare to Collen, “donate all my organs to those in need, except for my middle finger- give that to the King.”


End file.
